Beautiful Dangerous
by Mad Rainbows
Summary: Inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre de Slash. No era una fiesta de su interés, pero después de ser obligado por su amigo pensó que podría ser divertido; El territorio enemigo. Oneshot K&K (16 )


****Les recomiendo antes de leer escuchar la canción una vez, leer la letra y también tenerla preparada para volver a escucharla cuando les de la señal.**

****Espero que disfruten este fic que fue un reto: _Un fic sin __diálogos_. Fiú, fue dificil pero me gusto y espero que si quedan satisfechos me dejen un simple _Review_, que son mis más grande fuente de ánimos. Gracias, bye n.n

* * *

Era otro fin de semana en el que no haría nada más que perder el tiempo en alimentar su bestia interior, siempre sedienta de adrenalina y otras emociones fuertes que le llenaban de vida. Aunque a sus oídos le había llegado un rumor, una discreta invitación, sobre una fiesta bastante peculiar cuyos organizadores eran unos de los más destacados ricachones y no muy queridos personajes de todo Mellowbrook. Él los conocía bien y realmente no tenía la más mínima intención de querer verlos en lo absoluto.

Su mejor amigo tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero quería algo de apoyo; Por medio de constantes suplicas hasta hartarlo logró convencerlo.

Era una fiesta informal, se decía, pero con tema: _Aristocracia Rebelde_. Los participantes debían de venir vestidos de _"Rockstars", _lo más estereotipado del cuero y metal, pero que su identidad este resguardada por una máscara típica de esos bailes de la monarquía. Era una combinación extraña que solo una astuta persona manipuladora podría crear para ser un desastre y salir con la dignidad y modales intactos al día siguiente.

No sabía a cuál de los dos atribuirle la culpa; Ambos, Reynaldo y Kendall, eran de gran desconfianza para Kick y además podía entender que estos dos eran muy cobardes para mostrarse como son en realidad ante todos. Le provocaba risa y ahora que estaba decidido a ir procuraba encontrarlos y vigilarlos, por la simple curiosidad de saber qué clase de vergonzosas acciones querían ocultar.

Y hoy es el día de reír.

Él se había vestido solo con una chaqueta de cuero con apliques de tela a cuadros rojos y negros, varios detalles de tachas con forma de pinches sobre sus hombros, cierres metálicos que recorrían sus antebrazos y algunos adornando su pecho. Unos pantalones negros con falsos cinturones cuyas hebillas relucían y tintineaban al chocar con las cadenas colgantes de su cintura y al final unos borceguíes altos atados hasta la mitad y se doblaban hacia afuera. No iba a usar ninguna mascara, nunca se arrepentiría de sus decisiones.

Gunther -que no quería ser tan llamativo como su compañero- usó una camisa azul intermedio con vistosos dibujos de calaveras, alas de ángeles, dados y algunas manchas abstractas en blanco, una corbata que tenía una cadena con unos dijes de estrellas enganchada al hombro izquierdo y después unos simples pantalones anchos grises que le cubrían hasta los pies. Logró conseguir una máscara veneciana que se dividía en dos: de un lado era color negra y del otro a cuadros con blanco. Al verse al espejo se sentía una persona completamente distinta y algo de pudor salir así.

Fue algo molesto conducir su motocicleta hasta el lugar, más aún el estacionar entre todos los otros autos de los demás invitados. Por fuera era un gran salón lujoso, en sus puertas varios guardias de seguridad que difícilmente ojeaban a cada cara de la cumbre de gente vestidas de negro, él jamás pensó ver a casi todo el vecindario de esta forma; Otra prueba que el dinero hace bailar al perro. Ya entre la multitud se veía en la misma situación que los guardianes, por más que observara los alrededores no conseguía distinguir a algún conocido, encima cada tanto le empujaban, y cuando se dio cuenta perdió de vista a su compañero; Pero no era gran problema pensó, seguro lo encontraría en la mesa de comidas.

Por fin dentro del lugar, y para sumar a su asombro, divisó un gran escenario en el cual tocaba una banda que no sonaba para nada mal; Quien los haya elegido merecía un poco del respeto de su parte. Una vez más sus ojos buscaban entre el gentío rostros reconocibles pero, tan mala suerte la suya, un grupo de chicas le comenzaron a acosarle. Tal vez si debería haber traído una máscara como los demás después de todo, pensó. Intentaron hacerlo bailar con ellas y cada tanto uno que otro movimiento osado que ya desde un principio le fue muy de mal gusto, de una manera directa y seca se escapó. Perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Desorientado caminó por ahí y sin querer se encontró a pocos pasos de una mesa con comida y bebidas, de pronto vio algo que le llamo la atención: Allí cerca había una chica sentada sobre la mesa y al parecer tenia la misma suerte pero su forma de reaccionar fue algo más extrema contra uno de los tipos, con mucha gracia le baño con el contenido de su copa para luego ponérsela de sombrerito. La escena fue muy divertida para todos los que lograron verla, Kick no pudo evitar sonreír con interés hacia esa joven rebelde de cabellos rosas y rubios; Pero el avergonzado acosador intentó abalanzarse contra ella, el temerario se abrió paso velozmente y se interpuso entre ellos. Con una mirada desafiante directa a ese estúpido fácilmente le intimido y se resignó, largándose hacia otro lugar.

Satisfecho con su buena acción del día, se dio vuelta para verla más de cerca. Usando una expresión triunfante y algo galante la registro con detenimiento: usaba un chaleco verde militar con las tachas alrededor de los bordes, debajo una remera negra con las palabras "_Shut up_" rasgada a partir de la cintura, unos pantalones obscuros con varios cortes horizontales en las piernas que revelaban su piel clara a contraste, unas botas de tacones y, el detalle que le resultó muy elegante, una máscara negra con forma de alas de mariposa sobre los labios rojos sangre; Provocadora, le pasó una lata de la tan famosa Guepardex y brindaron.

Por un rato se quedó al lado de ella aunque no se hablaban ni nada, él aun estaba preocupado por su amigo perdido; Mientras cabeceaba y daba pisoteos al ritmo de la música, exploraba con cautela sin mucha suerte. Cuando estuvo a punto de irse a deambular por allí, escuchó como la banda dejaba de tocar y agradeció a los presentes. Todos aplaudieron y en ese momento la chica a su lado se levantó y se fue. Kick la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció, tomó lo último de la lata y la dejó allí, para ir a mezclarse entre la gente.

En la pausa musical las personas amontonadas cerca del escenario se dispersaron hacia la comida, baños y, algunos, hacia afuera para fumar por ejemplo. Gracias a esto pudo divisar a lo lejos a su compañero Gunther, como había predicho, en una mesa de comidas del otro lado y se encaminó velozmente en su dirección; Sin embargo aminoró el paso al distinguir que hablaba alegremente con una de las chicas. No quería ser un mal trío, además se notaba que no tenía problemas, por lo tanto no le molestaría. Solo fue de incognito y guiñándole un ojo en complicidad, tomo otra Guepardex y se aparto del lugar; Pensando en cómo se divertiría por su propia cuenta.

Sobre la tarima un presentador anunciaba la siguiente banda mientras se preparaban los instrumentos. La gente volvía a juntarse precipitadamente enfrente y en pocos momentos ya comenzaba a percibirse la base de la canción.

**(Music On Now)**

Kick estaba bastante decepcionado de no haber conseguido encontrar a ninguno de esos dos, en realidad a nadie más entre tanto disfraz. Pero bueno al menos disfrutaría de la bebida y concierto gratis, en un instante se escuchó como todos aplaudieron a la cantante que hacia su entrada hasta el micrófono y comenzó a entonar de una manera muy sensual como si se lo dedicara a alguien entre los anónimos; Cuando él posó sus ojos en ella la reconoció y, sin perderla de vista, avanzó abriéndose paso sin importarle nada más que ella, la chica de los cabellos rosados y rubios.

Salvajemente y sin miedo a despeinarse o que se le cayera la máscara agitó su cabeza entre la pausa de sus primera líneas, su cabellera multicolor, como hermosas plumas al viento, descuidadamente termino cubriendo parte de su rostro y a la siguiente pausa otro movimiento rápido para reacomodarlo. Él ya se había apartado un lugar en primera fila, donde tranquilamente podía contemplar y seguirla cada segundo. Ella pudo dar con esa mirada directa y lo señalo dedicándole la oración inicial de la letra; Ganando una de esas sonrisas con toque personal del aludido.

El espectáculo continuó sin problemas hasta llegar al estribillo, cuando la melodía se volvió más rebelde, las personas también; Muchos saltaban y gritaban, de alguna forma se desato ese juego de empujarse de manera agresiva entre todos en el medio y los alrededores se apartaron por temor. Kick miró de reojo y continuó con su Guepardex, centrándose una vez más con la cantante. Pero fue interrumpido al ser embestido fuertemente por un joven que se disculpó y culpó a otro al recibir una mirada ásperamente furiosa por parte del temerario, se dio vuelta para dar con el culpable que sonrió victorioso y arrogante buscando pelea. Justo cuando pensó que no podía ponerse mejor.

Las últimas gotas del energizante se deslizaron por su garganta, aplastó la lata en su puño y con soberbia se la lanzó golpeándolo en la frente, advirtiéndole de lo estúpido que era al desafiar a Kick Buttowski. Pero solo logro que con ciega ira llamara a su séquito de matones que salieron de entre la gente, eran tres tipos bastante más rudos por fuera; No le asusto para nada, es más le había emocionado el hecho de sentirse como en una película con una buena banda sonora de fondo. Se armó con su expresión de obstinada imprudencia normal en él haciendo sonar sus nudillos y le hizo un gesto de provocante invitación.

Luciéndose dejo que su cuerpo se agitara al compás de la música, observando gracioso como los demás invitados se ahuyentaron hacia los costados, esperó a que los inútiles dieran comienzo al enfrentamiento. El jefe dio una rápida señal en cuanto la canción cambio de ritmo fuerte a uno suave y sus compañeros corrieron a su objetivo; Dos le hicieron frente intentando dar ágiles puñetazos que no lograron ni tocarle un pelo o ensuciarle la ropa, mientras que el tercero astutamente localizó las cadenas colgando de su pantalón y estratégicamente se aprovechó de ellas, lo arrastró hacia atrás de un tirón y lo mantuvo aprisionado intentando hacerlo un blanco más fácil. Kick observó por un instante a este y notó que en su cara una seña dirigida a su colega frente a él. La melodía volvió al estribillo y a esa fuerte entonación que le lleno de valor nuevamente, volteando reacciono hábilmente a una patada dirigida al estomago y el impulso dado con intención de pasar por debajo hizo que el opresor recibiera el golpe en la cara. Eso fue todo lo que aguanto, se desplomo en el suelo perdiendo la conciencia. El temerario se deshizo de las cadenas por si acaso y rió intimidando a los enemigos restantes, que dudaron por un instante pero arrebataron nuevamente contra él.

Kick retrocedió al verlos acercarse los dos al mismo tiempo y en cuanto estuvieron a su alcance, apoyando las manos en el escenario pateó a ambos en el aire para después dar un impulso y aterrizar de frente a ellos en la tarima, satisfecho de hacerlos caer al suelo; Al levantarse se acobardaron por más que su jefe les obligaba a que siguieran luchando y este también se retiró al ver cómo le miraba el arrogante guerrero sediento de más adrenalina; Gruño en decepción por la huida de estos estúpidos, le había sido muy divertido ese breve enfrentamiento.

Al intentar ponerse de pie sintió que alguien lo dio un certero taconazo, empujándolo al suelo; Cayó hábilmente sin golpearse y se dio media vuelta buscando al culpable. En ese mismo segundo los guardianes de la puerta se habían puesto de acuerdo para sacarlo del lugar y aunque le tomaron por ambos brazos un aturdidor e insufrible ruido, provocado por el caer del micrófono y darse fuerte contra el piso, logró que todo el mundo cerrara los ojos y llevarse las manos a los oídos.

La cantante se bajó de un salto y llevándolo de su chaqueta lo arrastró hasta afuera. A la luz de la luna nadie estaba cerca de allí. Sin decirle nada y cruelmente lo forzó a estar pegado contra la pared. Él soltó un quejido ahogado al sentir unas garras afiladas enterrarse en su rostro y exigirle a mirarle. Ambos sonrieron altaneros al admirarse el uno al otro de cerca; Cuando los labios sangrientos se acercaron lentamente a los de él, susurro un nombre… Hubo una pequeña pausa de duda por parte de la aludida. A Kick le provocó gracia que se empezara a arrepentir justo ahora, pero no se lo iba a permitir.

Le quito la máscara de un movimiento ágil y en cuanto Kendall dejó de clavarle las uñas para quejarse, él da vuelta la situación para capturarla; Inmovilizándole ambas manos y finalmente besándola codicioso.

_Dijo que vendría a la fiesta con la intención de divertirse con los actos vergonzosos de los demás; Sin saber que él mismo se avergonzaría mañana después de haber caído una vez más en las trampas de su eterna enemiga._


End file.
